I don't want a sweet love
by Mari Morson
Summary: Bonnie is an amateur actress who will want to made into a star with a movie about a princess and a vampire, in addition, wants to forget her ex-boyfriend. Marceline is a rock star who ruins her career due to alcohol problems. Simon the director's film… Love will be born behind the scene?


Read doesn't make you have eyes cancer :)

Ok, I hope that enjoy these history full of humor, love, so much sugar and salt.

It was 15:00 P.M when the clock rang for the umpteenth time and the black-haired wake up.

-Goddammit… - she turns off the clock alarm and realizes that it was too late – shit… -

She got up to her bed and she throw out the alarm clock. Fortunately there are no cats in her apt; probably he would be the victim in this history. She goes to the only place that supply his vice and undoing: beer.

She turns on the TV and news announced about the last trendy book, "_Princess and Vampires."_

Princess and Vampires? – She thinks – what a trendy subject – sound sarcastic – Vampires who shine in the lights… princess who are caught on the tower… oh, lesbian subject detected, watch out! We were on a liberal society – meanwhile she open her beer can and lay down on the bench and she can hear the journalist. She really doesn't want to hear about the pathetic news, but she's already sit down and also forget the remote control on the TV.

The best seller book "Princess and Vampires" with five millions copies sold in the last week, thus, this novel reach the first place to the top ranking. Her writer, Marie Horson said that she can't believe it and she never thought about her book will be so famous. It should be pointed out that the shooting of the movie will be start on the next weeks. I'm Hika Tsun and this was the news.

-So, Marie Horson… such an idiot! – Say the black-haired between laughing and some alcohol – Perhaps she doesn't have shame to write something like that? She has to be bravery to write something like this shit… - she laughing and drinking more beer – Oh! Shit! 15:30 it's too late and… I have to go where Simon…

Everybody is there, cookies and coffee to all. A bearded and annoyed man looks like worried about looking everybody inside.

-How can be possible that can't find her! – The man shouts and hit the table – We almost start recording and you can't find a fucking actress who looks like a social misunderstood! -

-Ok Simon, it's not easy to find a girl who looks like criminal – Say Gunter and then he asked – But, Bonnibel… you don't know anybody who can be perfect to this character?

On the other hand, the black-haired girl came to the company where Simon it was waiting for her. There was receptionist and security guard, when they look at her apparently drunk, realizes that she someday it was be a rock star, it just she looks so bad to be the famous singer that won a Grammy.

-Sorry… - She don't want to sound drunk – I want to see Simon… he's my uncle…-

-He's on a meeting now… on the B hall, third floor, I don't know if he can attend you. – Say the receptionist –

-Mmmh… He told me that can go; I don't think if you have problems – Crossing the security barrier.

-Sorry miss but I can't let you pass without permission – Say the guard taking her slowly for her shoulder, trying to stop her.

-I already said that he's my uncle! Don't understand me? – She almost mad

-But miss, you have to know… we just receive orders. He insists.

-Ok, if you only receive orders obey me and let me in – get out of him and she continued on her way, nevertheless, the guard chases her.

On the meeting everybody looks somebody to get the perfect character.

-She has to be clumsy… despot, she has to be rebellious, vain, you know… "I have no feeling" – say Simon – Damn! I just read the book? It's true about it's a completely crap but it's our job… - He throw off the book.

-Wow… writer can be sad about that Simon – Say calmly the girl with pink hair.

(Yes! It hurts)

-No one casting girl are the chosen one, believe me Simon… - excuse me, say Gunter.

-Well, if we have to the chosen one, I get out of here – Bonnibel said – after all, we can continued with this meeting without second protagonist, so I… - being interrupted by some screams behind the door.

-What the… - Director's movie was wondering.

It was a kick? The door suddenly opens. The guard tries to stop the girl again, but she saturated about the situation decided give it a well-deserved.

-You don't be a guard! You are a fucking guard! – At the same time that her boot go to his crotch.

-Ouch! – He fell to the floor and twisted in pain – I want a lawyer…

-Marceline! – I'm glad you came – Simon got up and smiles thoroughly.

-This fucking guard

-Oh my god! – We need help over here… - delicate girl said –

-We are talking about the movie and we need another protagonist… the social misunderstood – Said a sad Simon

-I think that we found it – continue Gunter.

-A social misunderstood? – And with a murderous gaze asked to Simon

-Who is that girl? Starchy – The girl with a pink hair asked, she looks like scared.

-She is the big boss niece… -Say with afraid.

-I HEAR THAT! – She scream and she closely and threatening look to Starchy.

He obviously hidden behind to Bonnibel, and this way both girls they were a few centimeters.

-Sorry but you are nothing to came her and interrupt this important meeting… Simon… please, I want professionalism in here – nevertheless, black-haired girl took it from her chin and smiled on with sarcasm.

-Don't fuck with me! –

-You're always like that? – Ok, it's not a big deal… you're drunk, and you don't know about how to dress, you looks like a vagabond – nevertheless, the patience of the rude girl over and she spit on her elegant dress.

-So… CUT! – An excited Simon scream – This was… won-der-full – and everybody looks so confused about that.

-What the fuck?! Scream the rude girl

-My Chanel dress! – exclaim the other girl

-Chanel? Don't you want to mean "unicorn vomits"… - And Starchy has to shut up his laugh.

-Marceline,I introduce you to my work team – Smile - Guys, she is Marceline… and she work with us!

-What? – Everybody exclaim – And a big question mark we can see above every member of the meeting.

Minutes left and the old man stay with her cousin on his office.

-You know about my money problems… don't you? Marceline – Say his favorite uncle.

-I know about that – While she put her feet on the desk – And now, you told me that I'm a fail rock star… I have no money, no discography and I am an alcoholic… - Said an upset Marceline.

-Marceline, you know that am not that way- You know that I like support you but lately I have to serious economic problems, and this movie can be the solution… - I call you because I want to make me a big favor…

In the bathrooms on "Petrikov's Productions" stay the delicate actress who wants a real relax.

-Bonnibel, stay calm, I'll call for you assistant and she can bring you other Chanel coat – Say the pink haired manager.

-You don't understand Satrchy, I was humiliated! Humiliated by her! Stupid girl! – Inhaling and exhaling furiously – I never in my life felt this way – She was screaming and her words was louder.

-Bonnibel… I'm so sorry… - A calm man try to calm down to Bonnibel – But… what do you want to I do? This is the price that I have to pay for came to this kind of film producer… -

-Fionna… she ruined my career – She put her arms on the bathroom sink and with frustration she looked at mirror – But I don't care, I will return from the ashes!

-I know that, I know – said Satarchy.

-WHAT DO YOU SAY?! – Scream an angry the black- haired girl – Do you want to I work in you film? But man! Do you have a million actress… you have that anorexic girl who looks like a virgin and do you want me?!

Simon got up of his chair, he kneel and take the hands of Marceline – My little girl… I never ever ask for a favor…

-Ok… you are using mind control again? - An angry Marceline look away

-But I have this opportunity to make this film and I'm sure that will be a success… and will be famous this girl and you too

-I don't care fame anymore – Marceline sounds secure.

-But Marceline, you love music… I know that you was happier when you are a rock star, your song was amazing, your words was hymns to many and your pieces was an example for amateurs

-I was 17 Simon, I don't know what I want to do with my life – Said the girl – Now I'm 24… and was a phase on my life and sincerely I don't want to do it again…

-But think about this… it just a film, 6 months and ready! I just want to do it… I'll pay so much money and you can buy your alcohol, money for anything do you want it, you can have any girl… -Simon smile

-The girl that I want it… left me 3 years ago… - She looked him. The conversation has exceeded its limit and Simon get up and sighs deeply.

-Ok… if you want it that way… I have no option; I'll suspend your monthly payment…

-What?! But… but it supposed to be a favor… not an obligation! Who will pay my alcohol? – She looks angry to Simon

-Ok, you don't want to be part of this, so, no alcohol, no beer – The girl just want to cry like a baby.

-Bu… but… - She babbles – Oh C'mon Simon… don't do this to me… everything less my beer, please…

-It's over… -Simon sit down again in his throne – Take it or leave it…

-Shit… - you're a son of a… -

-No with my mother! – He point to his finger –

-Fuck Simon - You can have another girl… a better girl! I don't know who to be an actress… -

-Yeah… sure, you don't know how to act. Hey girl… it just 6 months, fame, fortune, girls and don't forget… ALCOHOL… forever…

-Mmmh – She thinking about it – Where I have to sign this agreement?

-Here please – you have to sign here at the end and three next pages… - He point at his finger.

-It's not a trick don't you Simon? Don't lose my apt or my son?

-You don't have a son Marceline –

-I'm talking about my bass asshole! Ok, here is my autograph – she takes the sheets and sign - I sell my soul to the devil… I forgot about these… sign…

The old men take a look the sheets and laugh – Marceline… I need your name, not your artist sign… - She realizes that wrote "Abadeer" and gets a little bit of melancholy.

-We have an agreement… Simon –

Both, goes to the other was waiting, there are Starchy, Bonnibel y Gunter. Manager, actress and general producer.

-What Mr. Petrikov wants? Ask Bonnibel - she looks calm down -

-I don't know... probably he will cancel the film, because we need a second protagonist and we don't have it –

-Here comes… -

-Good night people - The old man greet everybody in here, he came with his cousin, and this causes that the pink haired felt totally angry.

-Here comes she again… - mumbling –

-Hi – black-haired smiles and this provokes to Bonnibel.

-So, Mr. Petrikov, what have to say us? – Asked Starchy.

-Ok guys - Simon looks excited - please sit down Marceline – She sits in front of her new nemesis, Bonnibel – We don't have enough time…

-The film will be canceled? – Gunter interrupts with a little of scare -

-Idiot! Of course not… don't you want a social misunderstood?! Ok, she's in front of us! – pointed off Marceline.

-What?! – Anybody understood

-Sorry… is not funny at all- Pink-haired was totally annoyed – now… what do you want to say?

-My niece has voluntarily decided to be the second protagonist of this movie – He smiles to the others.

-It's a joke, don't you? , I don't want to work with a person like her, anybody play with me that way! – She got up totally up set.

-Mmmh, how can I explain to you…? Bonnibel you done! – Said Starchy

-TO THE CHEATER TO THIS YEAR… THE WINNER IS… what is your name darling?! Bonnie the naive! – Marceline can't stop of laughing in her face – Ok, ok, I'm not an actress but I have a feeling that this will be a good experience – She continued laughing.

I hope that this chapter has be liked, please don't forget let your comments… neither do you gave a hands cancer.

Greetings and hugs have a good week.

Mari Morson (such an idiot.)

Visit my Facebook page: Mari Morson


End file.
